Cruel Fate
by Mr. Lostman
Summary: What happens when a pair of baby girls got their identity switched when they were born?Matt and Mimi are turned into siblings, but will their love overcome the obstacle that awaits them?*love triangles*no flames pls
1. Mistakes

Cruel Fate Chapter 1- Mistake By Area99  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own digimon. Some ideas are taken from a Korean TV series called Endless Love.  
  
NOTE: This is not based on the actual story of digimon in any way. I'm just using the characters in it as a part of my story.  
  
"Can you see your sister, Yamato?" Mr. Ishida pointed this finger at a baby who was sleeping peacefully at the nursery. Then he felt his pager vibrating. "Yamato, you stay here while I go and call your grandmother okay?" With that he put down his 3 year old son and ran off to find a phone.  
  
A nurse came out of the nursery, skimming through papers on her clipboard, accidentally left the door open. Yamato then wondered into the room, starring at the different name tags that were tacked onto the carriages (sorry, but I'm not sure what they r called). He peeled one name tag off which had the name of Mimi Ishida and another one with a name, Sora Tachikawa. He threw them onto the floor when he saw a little bird flying outside the window.  
  
A nurse came in and asked softly. "Hey, little boy. What are you doing in here?" When she saw the name tags that were left on the floor, she picked them up in dismay. "You can't play with these okay?" Then she stuck them back onto the carriages, not even noticing the major mistake she had made. "Com'on, let's go and find your parents." She lead him outside.  
  
----12 years later----  
  
Yamato was painting his new art piece, the Sakura Tree, when a girl barged in.  
  
She sat on a chair and had her head buried in her arms. "I hate Yamato." She cried, still haven't realize Yamato's presence.  
  
"Why is that?" Yamato got to his feet and walked towards the girl.  
  
The girl jerked up her head, surprised by his voice. She took out something she kept in her pocket. "Did you throw this into the bin?" She showed him the love letter she wrote, smeared by her tears.  
  
"Yes I did. But I didn't know it was you who wrote it. I didn't read the back of the envelope."  
  
"But do you like me?" She questioned hopefully.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm not interested in you." He heard a knock on the door and saw his sister, Mimi Ishida, standing at the door. "I like someone else." He added.  
  
"I hate you!" She slapped him in the face and ran away.  
  
Mimi walked in and handed him a small package that has been carefully wrapped. He took it then without hesitation he threw it in the bin. "I've had enough of this!" Then he grabbed his art materials and walked out of the door.  
  
Then another girl came running in. "What did he say Mimi? Did he accept the gift?" Mimi didn't reply but pointed to the bin instead.  
  
"Oh no! I spent a long time picking out this gift." The girl complained.  
  
"I'm sorry. Bye" Mimi waved and ran off to find her "brother".  
  
"Brother, wait up!" Yamato ignored her remark and rode off with his bicycle.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry." Mimi was truly frustrated. She then too wobbled off with her bicycle. "Can you don't go that fast?"  
  
Yamato jumped off his bike and started walking with it.  
  
"It's so annoying. "Can't you just turn them down?" He looked over his shoulder. "They've been doing this since the beginning of the year."  
  
"Well, it's not my fault they like you. They are also a year older than me; it's just not nice to reject them." Mimi pointed out.  
  
Yamato didn't reply. Seriously pissed about how those girls just couldn't give those stuff to him directly but asking his sister to hand it to him instead.  
  
"Fine! I won't do that anymore." Mimi shouted. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Okay, I'll forgive you this time. If you do these kind of stuff anymore, I'll.ummm." He stopped walking, considering what he should do to punish his sister if she did it again.  
  
"Yesss?"  
  
"I'll tell you later?"  
  
"Anyway, who's the person you like?" She asked suddenly. "The one you mentioned when you rejected Mai."  
  
"That's none of your business."  
  
"But I really want to know." Mimi pouted cutely.  
  
"No! It's my secret." Yamato tried to hide the blush on his face. Then all of a sudden, the sky was pouring with rain.  
  
"Oh shit." Yamato swore, trying his best to protect his hair.  
  
Mimi giggled at the weird pose his brother was in.  
  
It took them a while to find some shelter. They went under the roof of an abandoned warehouse.  
  
"Oh, when does this raining stop!" She whined.  
  
"Nah, it'll stop soon."  
  
"I'm all wet now!" With that she took off the top of her uniform.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Yamato ran in front of her to cover what strangers shouldn't see.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm wearing a spaghetti strap underneath." She reassured him.  
  
"Oh, but still, you shouldn't be doing this in the public." Yamato frowned.  
  
Then the dark clouds started to drift away.  
  
"Yay! Com'on Yama. Let's get home before Mom freaks out." Then she wobbled off on her bicycle.  
  
Yamato sighed and shook his head. Then caught up with his sister and together, they went home.  
  
*********  
  
I'll stop here. It may sound stupid but the action starts next chapter. Thanks for reading and remember to review!  
  
Next chapter:  
  
What happens when Mimi's parents found out that Mimi's not their real daughter after an accident had happened to Mimi?!  
  
Find out next chapter: Hidden Truth  
  
Bye 


	2. Hidden Truth

Cruel Fate Chapter 2-Hidden Truth By Area99  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own digimon.  
  
NOTE: Maybe some of you were confused by the fact that Mimi might be Sora and Sora might be Mimi. Basically Mimi still carries her brown hair, brown eyes. It's just that, in the story, her name was originally Sora Tachikawa but her name tag was switched into Mimi Ishida and vice versa.  
  
*******  
  
Yamato was opening the windows in the art room when two girls came in.  
  
"Excuse me, but I need your help." One of the girls with amber hair said. "Did you paint the painting that's posted on the art class message board? Cause I really like it."  
  
"So what." Yamato turned around.  
  
"I want to have an art piece in the up coming Art Gallery, so I want you to help me paint something."  
  
"Hey, this is the first time we've met right?" He said with his eyes gleaming with annoyance.  
  
"Ummm.yah." She answered in soft whisper with her head down low.  
  
"So do you expect me to help you?" Then he sat down in front of his painting. "And I'm really busy this week so I'm sorry I can't help you."  
  
The girl glared at the back of his head then ran off.  
  
"Hey, Sora." Her friend called out to her. "Wait up!" She quickly followed where he friend had run off to.  
  
-----In Mimi's classroom----  
  
"Now let's talk about the Art Competition that's going to be held next month." The teacher said. "The class has chosen both Mimi and Sora to be the representatives of this competition."  
  
Both Sora and Mimi grinned at this.  
  
"But I personally think that Mimi should go to this competition." The teacher added.  
  
Sora lost the smile on her face.  
  
"Because Mimi had already been to this art competition during the first semester and Mimi's brother can also help her with her painting." Mimi frowned at this remark. "So, Sora can you let Mimi be the representative this time?"  
  
"Okay." But in her heart, she wasn't satisfied with the outcome of the vote and teacher's decision.  
  
"All of you should go to the art room now to prepare for third periods art class." The teacher said.  
  
----During art class-----  
  
"Wow Mimi, your water painting is really nice." Mimi's best friend, Unika, praised.  
  
"Thanks." Mimi held her painting in the air, and said. "I'm calling this Morning Daisies."  
  
"That's really nice Mimi." One of her classmates said. Then a bunch of girls started crowding Mimi's table, complementing how pretty her drawing was.  
  
Sora's eyes gleamed with jealousy.  
  
It was break time and everyone was leaving the room. After the girls had left Mimi's table, she said. "I'll leave it here for it to dry." Then walked out of the joining the rest of the girls.  
  
Sora watched as Mimi left the room and went in herself.  
  
----Later-----  
  
Yamato was walking down the hallway to go to his next class when he heard a faint sobbing sound. He can tell that the sound was somewhat familiar, he heard this when he had accidentally ripped Mimi's teddy bear.  
  
"Oh no." He mumbled as ran towards the source of the faint sound.  
  
Then he found Mimi sitting in a corner of the art room with her head buried in her arms. He walked to her and patted her head.  
  
"Hey." He said softly.  
  
"Hel-sniff.llo" She managed to say.  
  
"What happened?" He sat down next to her.  
  
Mimi didn't answer him but instead showed him her painting. It was torn into shreds.  
  
"Who did this!?" His voice filled with fury.  
  
"I-I..sniff..dun-no."  
  
"Well it's okay." Yamato gave her a hug. "I'll help up paint another one."  
  
"No-no, don't!" Mimi refused.  
  
"Why not?" Yamato asked, puzzled.  
  
"Sniff..Be-ecause, I..wa..nt to p-paint this o-ne..sniff myself."  
  
"Okay, if that's what you want." He grinned, really impressed that his sister had grown up and didn't need his help to do everything. "Anyway, you should go to your class now."  
  
Yamato got up to his feet and helped Mimi stand up.  
  
"Don't cry anymore okay?" Yamato said, looking into her brown eyes.  
  
"Okay." She smiled and then ran off. "Thank you!"  
  
"The one who's responsible for this will pay." Yamato promised himself.  
  
----After school---  
  
"Hey, Unika." Yamato waved and ran towards where Unika was standing.  
  
"Hi." Unika said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Yamato asked.  
  
"Your sister's in the washroom." She pointed with her finger.  
  
"Oh. I want to ask you something."  
  
"Yah, go ahead." Mimi came out of the washroom and was about to greet her brother when he asked something she didn't expect.  
  
"Do you know who ruined Mimi's picture?"  
  
"Umm. I'm not sure but I think it's Sora-mph." Unika's mouth was covered by Mimi's hand.  
  
"Shut up Uni!" Mimi glared.  
  
Yamato turned his head and spotted Sora down the road.  
  
"You and your big mouth."  
  
"Well, he doesn't know who's Sora anyway." Uni looked up and saw Yamato walking towards Sora.  
  
"Oh crap! He knows who she is."  
  
"Huh?" Mimi started running when she saw where Yamato was heading. "Yamato, come b-"  
  
The tires of a truck screamed to stop.  
  
"Oh my god! Mimi!" Unika screamed.  
  
Yamato looked back and saw Mimi lying on the floor with her brown hair covering her face. "Mimi!"  
  
-----At the hospital----  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Ishida rushed towards Yamato who was sitting on the plastic chairs next to the operation room.  
  
"How's your sister?" Mr. Ishida asked him with his hand on Yamato's shoulder.  
  
"Where is she?" Mrs. Ishida added.  
  
"It's all my fault." He said. "If I didn't run off, she wouldn't get hurt and she wouldn't be in the operation room. The doctor said she has some severe injuries and need to undergo a surgery. What should we do?" After he finished, he broke into tears.  
  
Both of Yamato's parents didn't know what to say to comfort. Mrs. Ishida stepped forward and gave him a hug, "Hush now, Mimi's going to be fine." She kept brushing his hair with her hand. "You know Mimi's going to be upset if she knows that your crying because of her." Mrs. Ishida looked him in the eye.  
  
"Okay." Yamato nodded.  
  
---In the doctor's office---  
  
Mr. Ishida was filling out the forms when he asked. "When can I see my daughter?"  
  
"Oh, you don't need to worry. It won't take long. But now I need to ask you to donate some blood for your daughters operation."  
  
Mrs. Ishida was about to say something when Mr. Ishida stopped her. "I'll do it."  
  
"Your daughter carries a blood type of B."  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Ishida looked shocked.  
  
"Which one of you carries type B?" The doctor asked. "There's no way, both of us carry the blood type of O. She should be type O too." Mr. Ishida said.  
  
"Are you sure?" The doctor checked his files. "We had examined her blood and confirmed that she's a type B carrier."  
  
Mrs. Ishida looked worried.  
  
"Maybe you two should go and check the type of your blood." The doctor suggested.  
  
---A while later----  
  
"Sorry for the delay but we've checked that both you and Mrs. Ishida carry the blood type O." A nursed said.  
  
"What if both of us had blood type O, will we have a child that carries blood type B?" Mr. Ishida asked.  
  
"Absolutely not."  
  
Mrs. Ishida's legs grew weak and held onto her husband for support.  
  
"Is there a chance that this is an accident?" Mr. Ishida questioned again, putting his arm around his wife.  
  
"No, there's no chance."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Both of Mimi's "parents" went out of the room.  
  
"Dad, how was it?" Yamato came up to them. "Did anything bad happen to Mimi?"  
  
"No, she's fine." Mr. Ishida answered.  
  
Tears stung Mrs. Ishida's eyes but she held them back.  
  
----In the car----  
  
Mrs. Ishida was rubbing her temples with her finger, her eyes puffy and red.  
  
Mr. Ishida parked the car on the side of the road. " Saki, we need to talk."  
  
"I shouldn't have come back, what if Mimi woke up and I wasn't there for her?" She said, trying to avoid the subject Mr. Ishida was going to talk about. "I want to go back to the hospital."  
  
"Can you get Mimi's clothes and bring it to the hospital?" She added.  
  
"There's something I want to discuss with you."  
  
"What do you want to discuss about? There's certainly nothing I want to talk about."  
  
"We just examined our blood. Both of our blood types are confirmed as type O."  
  
"So what?! It doesn't make a difference."  
  
"The doctor said that Mimi's blood type is B."  
  
"So! What does that have to do with our daughter?"  
  
"I think..i think that Mimi might not be our true daughter." "Ahhh." Mrs. Ishida covered her ears with her hands, tears forming in her eyes. "Stop saying it!"  
  
----In Mimi's hospital room---  
  
"Mimi." Yamato gently took her hand in his. "When I see you lying in this bed, I just get really worried, afraid that you won't wake up anymore. I'm really scared. It's all my fault."  
  
"Since you apologized, I'll forgive you." A sweet voice giggled.  
  
Mimi opened her eyes.  
  
"Hehe. Why do have to apologize when I'm asleep? Why don't you say sorry when I'm wide awake?" Mimi pumped her hand into the air. "Owww."  
  
"Be careful, you shouldn't do that after you've been through a surgery."  
  
"Was Mommy and Daddy worried?"  
  
"Yah, of course! They went home to get your clothes. I think they'll be back by tomorrow morning."  
  
"What about you?" Mimi grabbed a paper cup on the night table.  
  
"I'll be here tonight." He said, pouring some water into the cup.  
  
"No, I'm asking if you were worried about me." She took a sip from the cup.  
  
"Nope." He lied.  
  
Mimi frowned. "I'm really disappointed."  
  
"I almost fainted." Her brother grinned.  
  
"Okay, I'll forgive you then." She patted his blonde hair. .  
  
--In Ishida's bedroom----  
  
Mr. Ishida was lying on their bed, deep in thought.  
  
"I'm thinking.that maybe someone made a mistake at the nursery when you had just given birth." "No, she's my daughter. Mimi's my only daughter." She said, tears welling up in her eyes. "Maybe it was their mistake, their lying. Mimi's my daughter. There's nothing wrong to it." Mrs. Ishida clutched onto the bed sheets.  
  
"But what if..what if she really isn't our child.Saki."  
  
Mrs. Ishida turned sideways to face the wall. "I don't know and I don't want to know. I don't want to listen to you anymore, just stop it, stop it please." She cried.  
  
Mr. Ishida sighed.  
  
---Later that night---  
  
Mrs. Ishida was in Mimi's room. Picking the clothes she's going to bring to the hospital that day. Then she say a teddy bear Mimi love sleeping with at night.  
  
She hugged it tightly as if it was going to disappear at any moment.  
  
Flashback  
  
Mrs. Ishida was helping Mimi to comb her hair when Mimi suddenly asked her a question.  
  
"Mommy, why is my hair brown?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Well because your born to have brown hair." Mrs. Ishida answered briefly, confused by her question.  
  
"But you've got red hair (note: let's just say she does okay?) and so does grandma."  
  
"I dunno Mimi." She sighed. "But it doesn't matter."  
  
"Yes it does Mommy, it's as though you didn't give birth to me. I just wonder if I'm your real daughter sometimes." Mimi played with the ear of her teddy.  
  
Mrs. Ishida was shocked at how a 10 year old can think of these stuff.  
  
"Mimi, I'm sure you're my daughter okay?" She gave Mimi a reassuring hug. "Let's just don't talk about these things anymore. Okay?"  
  
"Yup." Mimi was her hyper self again. "Oh Mommy I'm late. Hurry, I can't be late for Uni's birthday party!" Mimi tugged her sleeve.  
  
"Oh yes. I forgot. Mimi go and get Unika's present on dinning table while I get the keys."  
  
"Okay Mommy."  
  
"I've never considered this before." She thought. "Is Mimi my real daughter?"  
  
End flashback  
  
Mr. Ishida looked though the half-opened door, knowing that he need to find out the truth and their real daughter.  
  
---Next day---  
  
Mr. Ishida went to the hospital in which Mimi was born in.  
  
"Well two baby girls were born that day. One was Mimi Ishida, your daughter, and the other girl is Sora Tachikawa." The doctor looked through his papers. " Mrs. Tachikawa's daughter carries type O blood. Your daughter carries type B blood."  
  
"Doctor.type O.so your saying."  
  
"Yes, that's the information in my files." He said. "So if your daughter is a carrier of type B blood, maybe a mistake was made at the nursery."  
  
Mr. Ishida's eyes grew wide and he leapt towards the doctor, grabbing his neck. You.."  
  
"What are you doing?" The doctor was running out of air. "Nurse!"  
  
"Mister, what are you doing, please let go." She grasped his hands. "Are you okay?" She asked the doctor.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
It took a while for Mr. Ishida to calm down and then he started crying.  
  
----After school---  
  
Sora was heading home when she heard someone called out her name. She stopped walking.  
  
"Sora!" A boy's voice yelled.  
  
Sora's red eyes meet a pair of sky blue ones. "Oh, it's you."  
  
"I'll help you paint the painting."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You said that you want me to paint something for you to present at the upcoming Art Gallery. I'll do it."  
  
"Why?" She smirked, knowing that she had won.  
  
"I thought you said you liked my drawing." He answered.  
  
"Did Mimi ask you to do this?"  
  
"I just have something to say. After I've finished your painting, you need to promise me that you'll never irritate and bully her anymore."  
  
"What are you talking about!? I didn't bully her!" Her temper was flaring up.  
  
"Just promise me you'll never bug her again! If you do, you'll regret it." He spat. "I'll do the painting for you is because of her, do you understand!?"  
  
"Okay, but shouldn't you be begging me instead of lecturing me? Huh?" She raised her eyebrow. "If you bend down on your knees and beg me, I'll think about it."  
  
Yamato dropped his bag and kneeled down.  
  
Sora looked around nervously as if expecting someone to be watching this.  
  
"Sora can you please don't bother Mimi again?" He looked up.  
  
Sora didn't know what to say and then ran towards her home.  
  
Beep beep.  
  
He saw a familiar white car turn into the street.  
  
"Isn't that Mom and Dad? What are they doing here?"  
  
Yamato didn't know what to do except to follow them.  
  
TBC  
  
******  
  
That's it for this chapter. Whew that was long. Thanks for reading and please review and tell me what u think.  
  
Next chapter: Questioning  
  
Sorry I'm not going to give away the summary for the next chapter because I still not sure what'll be in it. Sorry  
  
Anyway, find out next chapter. Bye Area99 


	3. Questioning

Cruel Fate Chapter 3- Questioning By Area99  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Ishida searched through the crowded area to find the Tachikawa residence.  
  
"Excuse me, but I'm trying to find this address." Mr. Ishida showed a piece of paper that had their daughter's address on it to a middle-aged woman.  
  
"Oh, just go straight down then turn left when you see a shoe shop." She directed.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They finally found a small, dirty house which should be their destination.  
  
"Get out of here!" A woman shouted out. A drunk man scurried out of the house yelling, "Why are you so pissed, I just touched your ass! What's wrong with that?!" He wobbled.  
  
The woman sprayed some water at his face with her hose.  
  
"I'm not coming back! Find someone else to eat your shit!" He hollered, running away with his clothes soaking wet.  
  
"That's fine with me! There are loads of customers who are better than you!" She barked. "Even though I'm a widow that doesn't mean you can touch my ass!" She went back into her house.  
  
Mrs. Ishida shook her head and sighed.  
  
Both Mr. and Mrs. Ishida observed the house when they went in.  
  
The woman with brown hair came in. "What would you like to eat? Do you want to have a look at the menus?"  
  
The Ishida's didn't reply.  
  
"I guess you two didn't come here to eat, huh?" She said suspiciously.  
  
"I came here to ask a few questions about your daughter." Mr. Ishida responded.  
  
"My daughter?" The woman was surprised that her daughter was brought up as the main topic. "Are you the teachers from the school? What did she do at school?" She asked nervously.  
  
"No.Was your daughter born on March 24th?"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Did you give birth to her at the Good Hope Hospital?"  
  
The woman was really scared when she heard this. "Who are you two!?"  
  
"Well.Can I have a look at your daughter?"  
  
"Why do you want to see my daughter? What do you have in mind?" She questioned.  
  
Mrs. Ishida stood up, motioning that she wanted to leave, but Mr. Ishida pulled her back down onto her seat.  
  
"I don't want to see her, I just can't" She looked away. "Hiro, why did you lie to me, you didn't tell me that I have to see her."  
  
"Saki, you can't run away from the truth." He said calmly.  
  
"What do you want from our family?! Why are you here?!" She shouted.  
  
"I need to go and visit Mimi." Mrs. Ishida stood up, tears were forming at the back of her eyelids.  
  
"Saki, why are you like this?" Mr. Ishida grabbed her arm.  
  
"How about you!"  
  
The woman slammed her hand onto the table, "That's enough! What are you two doing here? You came here just to argue under my roof?!"  
  
"You don't know anything about this. Just shut up!" Mrs. Ishida shouted back.  
  
"What?! What kinda woman are you, asking me to shut up!"  
  
"Our daughter and yours were switched when they were born!" Mr. Ishida cut in.  
  
"Hiro!"  
  
"Our daughter and yours were switched when they were born. In the Good Hope Hospital." He repeated again.  
  
The woman was too surprised to say anything.  
  
"The hospital had confirmed their mistake." He said.  
  
Mrs. Ishida broke down in tears.  
  
What they didn't know was that there was someone else listening to this conversation and that person's Mimi's brother, Yamato.  
  
While Yamato walked back home, he still couldn't believe that Mimi's not his sister.  
  
---In the car---  
  
"I want to go to the hospital." Mrs. Ishida requested.  
  
"Saki, let's go home first."  
  
"I want to go to the hospital." She said again. "I want to visit Mimi."  
  
Mr. Ishida sighed in defeat and turned towards the hospital.  
  
Mr. Ishida was taking off his seat belt when Mrs. Ishida stopped him. He looked up.  
  
"There's no need for you to go, I'll go up by myself." She said, obviously still mad at what he did this afternoon.  
  
---in Mimi's hospital room---  
  
Mimi lifted her eyes off her book when she heard someone opening the door.  
  
"Mommy!" She said cheerfully while her Mom gave her a hug.  
  
"How come you're here? I can take care of myself." "Yeah right." Her Mom teased. "You can't stand sleeping alone when it's raining at night. So I can here to look after tonight."  
  
"Hehe." Mimi blushed. "But there's no need for you to do that, I'm not a kid anymore."  
  
"Yes, you're growing up now." She stroked her hair.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
Mrs. Ishida drew her into a hug. "That's why I need to protect you, protect you from harm so that you'll grow up into a young and beautiful lady. Then when you go to university, you'll find a boyfriend who'll truly love you. Then when you get married, both of us will go and pick out your wedding gown." Mrs. Ishida was at the verge of tears. "Until your wedding day, Mommy will be right by your side." She wiped away her tears before Mimi could see them.  
  
"Let's go and get something to eat!" Mrs. Ishida suggested.  
  
"We can?"  
  
"Yeah! Why not?!"  
  
---At Mrs. Tachikawa's place---  
  
"Our daughter and yours were switched when they were born!"  
  
That sentence kept on replaying in Mrs. Tachikawa's mind again and again.  
  
----Ishida residence---  
  
Mrs. Ishida was sitting on the sofa after she came back from the hospital. Mr. Ishida walked into the room and sat on the sofa that was right across her.  
  
Yamato was outside the door, listening to their conversation through a small opening from the door. "Saki, do you hate me?"  
  
Mrs. Ishida starred at her hands.  
  
"But you need to know that," He sniffed back his tears. "I'm also upset about this. I'm sorry. But you and Mimi are the most important people in my life."  
  
"I know that." Mrs. Ishida wiped away a stray tear on her face.  
  
"But I can't imagine "her" living in such a poor place."  
  
"Why don't you find a job in the states?" Mrs. Ishida suggested. "Then we can move there, all I need is Mimi and Yamato. Let's just forget about this and just live in the states.  
  
Mr. Ishida nodded, his face covered in sorrow.  
  
Yamato was shook his head and walked out of the house.  
  
---Mimi's hospital room---  
  
Yamato opened the door.  
  
"Hehehe. This is really funny." She looked up. "Hey, brother. Do you know what's happening today, it's really weird, Mommy just came here and now it's your turn." Yamato took a seat on the bed.  
  
"Yama, how are you, is there something that's bothering you?" Mimi said with her face showing concern.  
  
"Mimi, I going to tell you a secret." He said still looking at the wall.  
  
"A secret?" Mimi tilted her head.  
  
"I'm going to tell you who I like." He grinned.  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yah, let me think." He said. "Well, she's usually forgetful and very stubborn. But what I like about her is that she helps people whenever they need her the most."  
  
"Is she pretty?"  
  
"Nah, she's really ugly." He shook his head. "She's got your length of hair, your size of eyes, and both of your heights are pretty close. But still she's not pretty."  
  
"Not pretty?"  
  
"She's a bit stupid too. I've been fighting with her since we were young, but she still likes to follow me around, I really thing she's annoying. And most of all, she sucks at riding the bicycle." He suddenly turned his head, looking into Mimi's brown eyes.  
  
Mimi's eyes grew wide. "That's me! Yamato you're teasing me again." She said angrily.  
  
"No, I'm not teasing you." He smirked but was quickly replaced with a frown. " Mimi, what if we weren't brothers and sisters. Do you think I'll get to see you again?  
  
Mimi smiled, "Yah! Of course we will. Fate had decided that we are together and nothing's going to change that."  
  
"Okay, let's play stone, paper, scissors. If you win, it's fate, if I win, it's not."  
  
"Fine, I'm going to win though!" She start fighting with her right hand and mumbling to herself as if she was chanting a magic spell onto her hand.  
  
----Flashback---  
  
"Stone, paper, scissors!" Both of them said at once.  
  
"Ha! I win!" Yamato pumped his fist into the air.  
  
Mimi pouted. "How come I always lose?" And then walked away.  
  
"It's because you always use stone." Yamato whispered to himself.  
  
---End flashback---  
  
"Okay, I'm ready!" She shouted.  
  
"Shhhhhh. Some people are sleeping already!" He said softly.  
  
"Opps, forgot." She covered her mouth with her hand. "Anyway, ready?"  
  
"Yamato nodded.  
  
"Stone, paper, scissors!" She said and eyes grew wide as dinner plates. "Oh, I win! I win! For the very first time! Haha! I win." She turned to look at her brother. "You see, we are destined that we'll be with each other. Good thing I used rock." She patted her hand.  
  
---Next day---  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Ishida was walking towards the school campus when Mrs. Ishida broke the silence.  
  
"You need to go and tell the teacher that both Yamato and Mimi are going to the states after two months." She reminded him.  
  
"I know."  
  
"I hope we'll get there as soon as possible." She added.  
  
Mr. Ishida stopped walking. "Saki, I want to ask you something. Don't you want to see her?"  
  
Mrs. Ishida looked away. "I don't want to. Do you."  
  
"No, I don't. Because.because after I've seen her, I don't know what I'll feel. I certainly don't want and will not abandon Mimi. Let's go." Mr. Ishida walked away.  
  
--At the Art Gallery---  
  
"Who drew this?" Mrs. Ishida pointed to a painting of a sunset.  
  
"You don't need to know." Yamato said coldly.  
  
"Oh, she's a classmate of mine. She's one of the students who got honor rolls." Mimi pointed out.  
  
"Where is she?" Mrs. Ishida looked around, still not knowing that the name on the art piece was the name of her true daughter.  
  
Mrs. Ishida spotted Mrs. Tachikawa walking through the entrance, she nudged his husband. His eyes grew wide.  
  
"Excuse me, but is there an Art Gallery being presented here?" Mrs. Tachikawa asked politely.  
  
"Yes, it's over there." The student replied.  
  
"Mom!" Sora ran towards her mom. "What are doing here?!" Her voice had showed that she was clearly upset.  
  
"Why can't I be here? I just want to have a look at your painting."  
  
"Go back! Go back home. What happens if my classmates see you."  
  
"Oh, that doesn't matter." She gently pushed her aside to fine her daughter's painting.  
  
Mrs. Tachikawa froze when she saw the Ishida family. She looked at a girl who was standing between Yamato and Mrs. Ishida.  
  
TBC....  
  
********** That's it for now. Remember to review. I don't think I'll continue if not a lot of ppl are reviewing this so yah the more reviews, the better!  
  
Anyway. The next chapter will be where things start to spark, so don't miss it.  
  
Bye Area99 


	4. Confusion

Cruel Fate Chapter 4- Confusion By Area99  
  
-- Classroom ---  
  
The homeroom teacher of both Sora and Mimi sat down and started to introduce both side's parents to each other.  
  
"Umm.Well Mimi's father, Mr. Ishida, is the president of our school's parent council, while Mimi's brother, Yamato, is the president of the student council." Ms. Fukushima said enthusiastically.  
  
Sora only looked at them in a distasting way.  
  
"And Mimi is our homeroom's representative." The teacher added.  
  
Mrs. Tachikawa immediately turned her head towards Mimi and said, "Wow! You're the class representative? How amazing!"  
  
This only caused Sora to narrow her eyes even more.  
  
"Thanks Auntie." Mimi gave a polite nod and a sweet smile. "My name's Mimi Ishida. Nice to meet you." She said formally.  
  
This made Mrs. Tachikawa felt nothing but impressed about how polite her "daughter" was.  
  
"Mrs. Ishida, this is Sora Tachikawa." Mrs. Fukushima motioned her hand towards Sora. "And she is the top student in our school and also the vice- representative of our class."  
  
"Hugh?" Mrs. Tachikawa nudged her daughter. "Hey, you're a vice- class representative?"  
  
"Mom." Sora said, obviously embarrassed and angered by her mom's sudden question, an act of foolishness she believed.  
  
"Hi. My name is Sora Tachikawa." She said it in a way that gave people an impression that she clearly didn't want to be there.  
  
"Sora. uhhh. he..hello." Mrs. Ishida replied, uncomfortable with the presence of both of her "daughters".  
  
"Now, since the parents of both of our class representatives are here, why don't we talk about future activities these two might be involved in?" The teacher asked, visibly indicating that she's really excited of the upcoming events.  
  
"What?!" Sora's mom shouted and stared at her daughter. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET INVOLVED IN THESE KINDA THINGS! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'RE DOING! YOU'RE CAUSING TROULBE FOR ME AND OTHER PEOPLE! I MAY EVEN NEED TO PAY MONEY FOR SENDING YOU OVERSEAS TO PARTICIPATE IN THESE EVENTS!"  
  
Sora didn't know what to do, usually she would've talked back, but don't know why, she felt really helpless at that moment. All she did was gazed at her shoes and let her "mom" continue her rant.  
  
"I believe that's enough, Mrs. Tachikawa. I don't think Sora did this only to cause you trouble, maybe all she wants to do is to help her classmates with classroom matters and such." Mr. Ishida calmly reasoned, even though he had no idea the true purpose of Sora being a class representative. (Note: Oh just to tell you, Sora only wanted to be a class representative only because she wanted to go against Mimi and try to give her a hard time.)  
  
"Well, YOU don't need to tell me what I should or should not do! I've taken care of this girl for years! You don't need to tell me how to teach my daughter!" Mrs. Tachikawa screamed back, intentionally emphasizing on the last two statements. "What do you want to do now?! Take." Her sentence was broken by footsteps charging out of the room.  
  
"Sora!" Mr. Ishida shouted.  
  
"Humph! That inconsiderate brat! Running off like that!" Mrs. Tachikawa continued to mumble things about how spoiled Sora is and how she shouldn't have treated her that nice before, while Mr. Ishida charged out of the room.  
  
Yamato only stayed silent, quietly witnessing the beginning of his family's severe change.  
  
--- Outside the school yard and somewhere near a lake near school ---  
  
"Sora!" Mr. Ishida shouted his "daughter's" name. "Sor." He was silenced when he saw Sora's body lying on the grass with tears falling down her face.  
  
He quickly ran to where Sora was.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked kindly.  
  
"Yah, I'm fine, this happens often." She wiped her eyes immediately, not willing to show people, especially a stranger, the weak side of herself.  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Why do you care? I don't even know you." She said emotionlessly, not indicating whether she's thankful of his caring gesture, or hating him for interfering with her matters.  
  
"I don't know, it just seems that you needed help back there and here too." He said simply.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"It's hard to live without a father right?" He asked suddenly, not noticing that he's intruding into her private life.  
  
She looked at him intently; suspicious of his sudden questioning, but she answered him anyways. "There are times when I question why can't I just have a normal life, or a life that's even better, where my parents are rich, where I don't need to bother whether our house will be robbed during the night, making me get another sleepless night."  
  
Mr. Ishida frowned at hearing this.  
  
"I don't know, sometimes I just hate my Mom for being poor and helpless. Doing nothing but yell at me for being spoiled or something like that." She stopped talking and gazed into the distance.  
  
"Ok." Mr. Ishida stood up and brushed off the dirt on his pants. "Why don't we go and have some fun? Just to forget all the things that had happened? Wanna come?" He suggested cheerfully.  
  
Sora's eyes only widened in response, totally shocked by how a stranger would do such a thing on the first day they met.  
  
"Oh well, I'll just take that as a yes then." He grabbed Sora's wrist and pulled her up and leaded her to his car.  
  
In the distance, a pair of clear blue eyes stared at the spot where his father and Sora had just sat on. His eyes narrowed and then he walked back towards the entrance of the school.  
  
Hahahahaa sorry, I haven't updated for such a long time. Oh well, hoped u liked this chapter, I'm sorry if I didn't write something that's rilly exciting, but yah hope u can accept my apologies. Hehehe  
  
Ok, thanks for reading and pls read and review. Hahaha I'll try to update the next chapter "ASAP" . hahahaha 


	5. Author's note

Author's note:  
  
Sorry, but this isn't an update of the story I just want to say that I'm sorry that I didn't warn some people that there is a bit of Sora bashing, since there has to be a bad guy in the story (a person that soon creates obstacles) in order to make the story more enjoyable to write and read. I guess. but just a spoiler: I think I'm gonna change Sora's attitude and personality as the story proceeds so. yah I hope that won't turn out that bad for some people. and also if you really can't tolerate how the story's going and stuff, pls do not write pointless flamers or comments. I write on here only for leisure, don't accuse me for doing so, I have the right to think what I want to think and write what I want to write, flaming my story is no use, so please stop, and it's not my problem and fault that we have varied opinions about Digimon couplings.  
  
Sorry for wasting some of your time to read this. I really do want to apologize.  
  
Ok so thanks for your attention  
  
I hope I'll be able to update the story soon, see you then! 


End file.
